


Just Terrific

by Shoutandscreamy



Series: Original Work [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, Marijuana, Other, Smoking, mentions of breaking the law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoutandscreamy/pseuds/Shoutandscreamy
Summary: Kodie was just passing the time the fun way before the Queen of Party Poopers showed up.
Series: Original Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845019





	Just Terrific

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a creative writing class. I'm putting a lot of works up right now for easy access.

The click and snap of a lighter was dangerously comforting. The crackle of a plant burning into smoke calmed his nerves before the smoke could itself. With a careful and deliberate inhale, smoke seeped into his lungs and bounced against its walls freely. It stayed there, comfortable and sedated when his lunges suddenly screamed for release. In a quick exhale, the smoke all at once was now floating like a blanket in the air. A fit of coughs followed, and when a cherry reed face cooled to its normal pale state , the effect of the smoke became obvious. With warmth in his chest and a noticeable haze in his mind, Kodie patted his chest soothingly. He cleared his throat, took a drink of water, and prepared for round two. Five rounds later, thinking coherently was something of a dream. He made sure to place his supplies down before leaning back against his couch. The plush of the couch engrossed him. Gently, it welcomed the weight of his body with its cushions, alleviating his arching back from his previous coughing fits.

Kodie had put on music for himself several moments ago, but he felt all too aware of it now. His heart thrummed to the beat of a song. It absorbed the soundwaves and pumped them through his veins, coursing his body to purr with a sort of wonderful vibration. He felt connected to the music and that felt off to him. Music never truly meant much to him but now it moved through his blood. He thought this to be funny, and in turn his mouth stretched into a dopey, unwilling smile. Giggles forced their way through his teeth, dubbing in his chest. 

It occurred to him that he should open a window to air out the smoke. There was one right above his head, directly behind him. He should go as far as turning on the ceiling fan. But the presented need required him to move his limbs and that was, presently a problem all in and of itself. The buzz of the music hit his skin too hard, and they felt too heavy to lift. He couldn’t find the energy to so much as twitch his fingers. And just like that the care for cleaner air slipped away. He decided then to further relax by lulling his head back and focused on pain, unpainted plaster instead. 

Above him, there was a thin, spread-out cloud hovering. Kodie inhaled shallowly. He puckered his chapped lips and blew wasted oxygen to watch the cloud dance. It swirled gracefully, though the small breath was sudden. Just as quickly as it moved, more smoke floated to take its place, The look was quite funny to him. He giggled, blew more, and giggled again. Sometimes he would rock his head back and forth to see if that would change the behavior of the smoke (which it did). He would do large and short gusts. Sometimes he thought to mix it up and experiment with hyperventilation. He was sure then that the light-headedness was not just caused by marijuana.

Clearly, He was making astounding discoveries. 

The bear of the music changed drastically, and Kodie could have sworn he saw the smoke shake in retaliation. The noise waves were making it subtly boogie to occupy the single brain cell he was actively using. Meanwhile, his limbs felt like they were falling asleep, and all together that felt more hilarious than before. He didn’t laugh out loud, though. Only gave the air a pleased hum and closed his eyes. It was time to simply enjoy the bliss--to turn off that small brain cell. 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed. His thoughts turned into a string of letters. Words were nothing but an incoherent stream of lines and clusters of spinning words that had no real meaning. He wanted them stretch and whirl around his head. He could catch a hint of logic here or there, But he never used context clues to make any sense of it. His dopey smile grew wider. With a great deal of effort, he lifted his hand to touch the metaphorical thought twisting about. If he caught them, he wondered, what would he catch? What was his subconscious thinking about while he rested in euphoria? Would the thought stay, or would it slip through his fingers just like the rest of them?

BANG BANG BANG!

The loud, sudden noise was hardly a disturbance, much less registered. Kodie wrote it off as a bass deep that his heart failed to absorb and distribute He paid no mind to it. He just dropped his hand and closed his eyes again. 

BANG BANG BANG!

Absently, he wondered why the banging repeated. That was terrible timing on the musicians part. 

“Kodie!” shouted a voice. It sounded like an older woman. 

Oh? Who could that be? 

“Kodie! I know you’re in there!” 

Well, that didn’t sound like a friendly visitor. Though, her voice did sound familiar. Maybe if Kodie pretended to sleep, she would go away. It was kind of rude to yell, anyway. 

BANG BANG BANG! 

Through some force of magic, the last sequins got through to him. Suddenly, like an electric pulse, Kodie’s body shot upright, scaring off the residue of his high. He remembered why that voice sounded so familiar and it made his heart pound vigorously. The pits of his arms started to swear and through his still goofed-up consciousness, he had the screaming realization that he made the largest mistake of his life. He took one look around his basement of a room and sighed through large panic and mild defeat There was nothing he could do to help his case, no really. He already used every loophole in the off-book. 

In other words, he was royally, and totally, screwed to Hell and back. 

“Kodie!” 

In messy, frantic motions, Kodie took his drugs, lighter, and bong to foolishly hide them behind his large speakers. Which, in hindsight, was a rather creative hiding spot. He scrambled over his couch to open his window and leapt to turn on his fan. All of this was in vain, of course, because his clothes, breath, and most importantly, the room reeked horribly of burnt kush. 

He stopped at his door. He knew his eyes were red and glossy, and his reaction time was delayed, if another else gave away his sins against federal law. He knew he was going to jail After all, what else is supposed to happen when you violate probation? 

So, he might as well go with a positive attitude before he found himself facing a wall every time he showered. 

He put on a great big smile, threw the door open, and greeted the woman before him, “Evening, Sheral. You’re looking rather spiffy today. I really like the coat. It suits your scowl.”


End file.
